


Secret

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Oliver, M/M, 毒品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Oliver→Barry前提的Adrian/Oliver，S516的後續可能會有後續，也可能沒有





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Oliver→Barry前提的Adrian/Oliver  
> #Arrow S516雷  
> #非自願性行為、下藥有

Adrian靠站在牢房門口看著被牢牢綁住無法逃走（或許該說對方目前也沒打算逃走）的Oliver露出微笑。  
「你就那麼相信你那些隊友會來救你嗎？」  
Oliver聽了，終於抬頭正眼看向Adrian－－那個曾經說是自己好友的男人，想到這點讓Oliver有些心痛，他痛恨自己的天真也對自己的愚蠢感到後悔不已。  
Oliver看著Adrian挑釁的笑容只是冷靜地開口說道：「他們會的。」  
「是嗎。或許吧，」Adrian加深了笑意，他走近Oliver伸手捏住對方的下巴，逼迫Oliver直視著自己，「－－但那個中城的超級英雄夥伴呢？我記得他好像叫－－Barry？Barry Allen？」接著他就看見Oliver的眼中閃過一絲慌張，雖然只有一瞬間，但對Adrian來說這樣就夠了。  
「我說過，我很了解你－－甚至比你自己還了解你自己。」Adrian語氣充滿愛憐，他靠到Oliver耳邊悄聲開口：「我知道你真正喜歡的是Flash－－或是該叫他Barry？」  
「你－－！」Oliver綠色的眼底盈滿憤怒，要是Oliver手上有任何武器，Adrian合理的相信對方絕對會毫不猶豫地用那項武器殺死自己，Oliver沒有退開，反而逼近Adrian低吼出聲，「要是你敢對他怎麼樣－－」  
「噢，我怎麼不敢？」Adrian笑得彷彿聽見一個愚蠢的問題，事實上這項威脅對他來說也的確不痛不癢，「別忘了，我用了好幾年的時間觀察你、研究你－－和你的那些同伴，而你完全不知道這件事，Oliver。」  
話才說完，Oliver就憤怒地試圖掙脫那些捆住他手腳的鐵鍊，金屬撞擊的聲響迴盪在安靜的牢房，但那些鐵鍊依然牢牢的纏在Oliver的手腳上。Adrian看見Oliver的反應後忍不住笑了起來，他逼近Oliver，二人之間的距離近得都能感受到溫熱的呼吸打在彼此臉上。  
「我可以不告訴Flash你喜歡他，當然了。」Adrian一腳踹向Oliver的膝蓋，逼得Oliver只能在自己眼前跪下，他伸手用力揪住Oliver的頭髮讓對方只能抬頭直視自己後笑著開口：「只要你乖乖聽我的話，我就不會告訴他。」  
「你瘋了。」Oliver咬牙開口。  
「是你害我成為一個瘋子，Ollie。」Adrian用著另一手拉開褲頭的拉鍊拉下底褲，他滿意地看著Oliver的表情由憤怒轉為不可置信，Adrian一把將Oliver拉到自己跨下，「現在，舔它。」  
Oliver沒有動，他只是緊抿著唇冷冷地看著Adrian。  
「你知道，Flash跟他的女友過得正快活，正如你所希望的——把自己骯髒的感情放在心底，讓Flash過的幸福快樂。」Adrian笑了笑，語氣就像在跟Oliver聊天，彷彿一切就跟以前一樣。「但是Oliver，你想想看，如果他知道是你害死他的女朋友的話－－他會怎麼想？」  
「你－－」  
Adrian沒有給Oliver說完的機會，他扯著Oliver的頭髮將他的臉放到自己的陰莖前：  
「舔它，你得把它舔硬，硬到能夠讓我操你。」Adrian看著Oliver又補上了一句，「除非你想讓Flash的愛人死在你手上，親愛的。」  
「我會殺了你－－」  
「我相信你會。」Adrian沒等Oliver說完話，他直接把陰莖塞進Oliver口中，他看到Oliver眼底燃燒的憤怒時笑了起來，「但現在你得想辦法先讓我硬。」  
口中突然被男性特有的腥味填滿的感覺讓Oliver作噁，他抬眼瞪看著居高臨下依然面帶微笑看著自己的Adrian，Oliver知道因為自己的關係讓Adrian成為一個瘋子－－但Adrian墜落的程度出乎自己的意料。Adrian看Oliver沒有任何動作，他輕嘆了口氣又將自己性器往Oliver口中頂了一些，興奮地看見因為自己的頂入而讓Oliver更為憤怒的樣子，「只是含著不會讓事情有所發展，你就是不肯乖乖聽話，是不是？」  
Oliver威脅性地咬了Adrian在自己口中的陰莖，但對方只是有趣地笑了起來，「噢、噢，好吧、好吧。」Adrian從上衣口袋中拿出了一管注射器，他盯著Oliver的表情變化遺憾地開口，「相信我，我也不希望事情發展成這樣。」話才說完，他就握起注射器戳刺進Oliver脖子，將裏頭的透明液體注入Oliver體內。  
「聽說這是即時性的，我們來看看效果怎麼樣。」Adrian把已經空了的注射器隨意丟到一旁，看著Oliver在被注入毒品後不到五秒的時間就開始渾身顫抖、面色潮紅，「看樣子有效，沒讓我白花錢。」  
Oliver只能抬眼看著Adrian，他不知道對方給他注射了什麼毒品，他現在只覺得自己渾身發熱，下肢莫名其妙的開始產生變化－－他現在猛烈的想要舔弄被自己含在口中的性器－－而他現在也的確這樣做了。  
「就是這樣。」  
Adrian看著開始用舌頭舔弄陰莖的Oliver滿意地開口，接觸到Oliver飽含怒火和情慾的眼神時，Adrian興奮地硬了一些，很顯然Oliver也感受到變化，他後退了一些想要吐出口中的性器，但Adrian沒有給Oliver機會，他緊揪著Oliver的頭髮逼迫著對方把自己的陰莖再含的更深一點，「我還沒完全硬呢，你得更努力一些。」Adrian盯著Oliver鼓起的胯下一會，他伸出一腳輕輕踩在那上面，突然的刺激讓Oliver哼了一聲，生理性的淚水盈滿眼眶。  
「看看你，任何男人想上你都可以是嗎？哼？」Adrian踩輾著Oliver已經勃起的陰莖，看著Oliver的眼底憤怒情緒漸漸被情慾替代，他加重力道的同時，也讓Oliver渾身一顫的哼出聲。Adrian看著被染上一層更深顏色的胯下，將自己的陰莖從Oliver口中抽出，他蹲下身子，視線與Oliver同高，看著Oliver因為高潮而酡紅的臉頰，「我還沒全硬你就到了，現在得給你一點處罰。」  
Oliver因為藥和高潮的關係全身發軟，但他瞪向依然帶著微笑的Adrian，「－－操你的。」  
「依照現在這個情形，」Adrian粗魯地將Oliver推倒在堅硬的石地上，他讓Oliver跪趴在地，強硬地扯下星城義警制服的褲子後拉高臀部，「是我操你，Ollie。」話剛說完，Adrian沒給Oliver任何開口的機會就將自己的性器頂入對方的後穴。  
「－－呃、啊、」下半身彷彿被撕裂開的痛感讓Oliver忍不住尖叫了起來，他能感受到Adrian的陰莖埋入自己體內，擠壓著自己的內臟，他甚至聞到了一絲血腥味－－痛楚讓Oliver緊咬著唇才能讓自己不向Adrian說出任何一句不。  
「你可真緊，」Adrian的語氣不如剛才還保有餘裕，他喘著氣興奮地看著被壓在自己身下緊咬著唇的Oliver，「讓我們來看看你可以撐多久。」  
話才說完，Oliver就感受到Adrian的陰莖退出自己的肛門，但他還來不及鬆口氣，對方的性器就又再次頂入，內臟再次被擠壓和從下半身傳來的痛感讓Oliver悶哼出聲，他努力保持清醒想著有沒有能夠反抗的方法，但Adrian又一次的挺入時似乎輾壓過體內的某個點，突如其來的快感大於痛楚，這讓Oliver忍不住尖叫出聲。  
「噢，看來我們找到了。」Adrian滿意地開口，他緩緩抽出陰莖，在快要完全退出之前又惡意的擦輾過剛才找到的敏感點用力挺入，他彎下身子緊貼著Oliver靠到他的耳邊低聲開口，「你看看你，Oliver，就算是你再痛恨的人操你，你也會有快感。」  
那一點再次被擦過的強烈快感從後穴蔓延到全身，他甚至能感受到自己的體內開始有自己意識般的包覆著Adrian埋在體內的陰莖，在對方要抽離時捨不得地夾緊，Oliver對自己的反應感到噁心得想吐，但從口中溢出的只是斷斷續續的呻吟，他想做出反抗，但對方惡意輾過敏感點抽插的動作讓Oliver渾身發軟，只能抬高屁股任由對方進出。  
Oliver溫熱柔軟的內壁包覆絞緊自己的陰莖讓Adrian忍不住發出愉悅的喘息聲，他更用力地挺進，看著Oliver緊咬著唇不肯發出淫蕩叫聲的模樣只是讓他更加興奮，他開始持續的攻擊對方體內的敏感點。  
「－－呃、啊、」敏感點持續被輾壓過的強烈快感讓Oliver終於發出呻吟，如電流般舒服的快感散佈全身，Oliver只覺得眼前的景色染上一層水氣，開始劇烈收縮的內壁讓Oliver下意識的知道自己就快高潮。「－－不、A、Adrian－－啊、」  
「放心吧，Oliver。」Adrian在Oliver耳邊開口，他伸手抱住Oliver的腰，好讓自己能夠挺得更深。另一手握住了Oliver早已勃起並不斷流出水的性器，配合體內抽插的動作一邊用力輾過鈴口，「我會讓你高潮，而我會射在你的裡面，婊子。」  
前後的刺激帶來的強烈快感讓Oliver根本已經不知道Adrian在自己耳邊說了些什麼，但在聽見Adrian喊自己婊子的同時Oliver反射性地絞緊了埋在自己體內的性器，並在Adrian手中達到高潮，最後Oliver聽見Adrian發出一聲悶哼，一股溫熱的液體射進自己體內。  
他在昏過去前近乎絕望地想起了Barry，他如果在知道這件事後不知道會怎麼看待自己。

 

※

 

Oliver是被吵醒的。  
他聽見Felicity焦急的嗓音，他睜開眼想坐起身，但剛想撐起身子的同時強烈的痛感就讓Oliver發出一聲悶哼又躺了回去，而這個舉動也引起了Felicity的注意，她立刻衝上前來急切地開口問道：  
「噢，我的天啊。」Felicity的聲音聽起來就像是快哭出來，事實上她看起來也像是快哭了，「Oliver，你－－你還好嗎？」  
「還好。」Oliver看了一下四周，確認這裡是自己的Cave後才安心地舒了口氣，他再次想試著坐起身，但另一雙手按上自己的肩，溫柔卻又不容質疑地將自己推回床上躺下。  
「你該好好休息，Oliver。」Oliver抬頭才發現Barry也在這裡，他看見對方的天藍色眼底滿是擔心跟另一種複雜情緒，這個發現讓Oliver的胃沉了下來。Barry看著Felicity一會對著她開口，「抱歉，Felicity，能讓我們單獨談話一下嗎？」  
「喔、好，」Felicity愣了一會點點頭，「那我先離開，我隨時都在外頭。」  
Barry目送著Felicty完全離開Cave後才拉了一張椅子在Oliver旁邊坐了下來，他看著偏過頭沒看自己的Oliver緩緩開口：  
「……你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事。」  
聽見Oliver的語氣滿是拒絕的時候讓Barry輕嘆了一口氣，「Oliver，是我去救你出來的，我知道發生什麼事。」  
他在接到Felicity的求救訊號到達現場之後，Prometheus已經不見蹤影，只丟下Oliver一個人昏厥在充滿腥味的牢房，他看見Oliver從腿間流出的白濁液體就猜到了之前發生了什麼事，Barry努力壓下想要殺死Prometheus的衝動，在Diggle他們出現之前迅速的替Oliver清理乾淨並將他帶回星城。  
他看著緊抿著唇不說任何一句話的Oliver又嘆了口氣，「我沒跟任何人說，你可以放心。」  
「……謝謝。」Oliver沉默了許久才低聲開口。  
「Oliver，你有任何事情都能跟我說，」Barry握住了Oliver的手，「我們是朋友。」  
「我沒那麼脆弱。」Oliver笑出聲，他終於回過頭正眼看向Barry，「謝謝，Barry。」他在看見那些之後還能把自己當作朋友。  
Barry安靜了一會才輕聲回了句不客氣，Oliver大概不知道他自己比想像中的還要脆弱許多，而Barry大概也不會是能夠替Oliver分擔那些脆弱情感的人，縱使他想。

 

FIN


End file.
